The Death Does Not Fall Far From the Murderer
by DiVaGiRl13
Summary: AU. Z and C -top detectives of Roseville. Z and C -rivals competing against each other. Z and C -both trapped in a murder case where they seem to be indirectly targeted. More importantly, Z and C -both have no idea, and if you're clueless, you're screwed.


_**(Author's Note): **_NEW STORY! Probably stupid considering I need to update the rest of my stories (BUT, I updated Ignorance is Bliss, Until You Get Killed which is an accomplishment for me). But this story was inspired from Pretty Little Liars and a very creepy Halloween. But this is also a story for a more mature audience—or readers who like crime stories that are rather dark in comparison to my usual work.

Well, it's AU and I dearly hope you all will enjoy it! Mind you, this is a prologue so it is expected that this is short.

* * *

**T**_h_e **D**_e_at**h** **D**_o_es **N**o_t_ **F**_a_ll **F**ar **F**_r_om **t**h_e_ **M**u_r_de_r_er

a story by diva

"_The expression: 'Beware on Halloween Night' can never be laughed at again. All thanks to little old me. Happy Halloween, Roseville and watch out. 'Cause there's something other than witches and werewolves out there tonight."_

_-I'd tell you my name, but then you'd arrest me_

_

* * *

_

**[****Prologue****]**

To: _"Cameron Morgan"_, chameleonmorgan18(at)hotmail, _"Zachary Goode"_, zmgoode(at)gmail

From: [_Unknown_]

Subject: _Read this, you know you want to…_

_Hello my dear, dear Cameron and Zachary (ladies first, Z),_

_I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting anything, you know, trick-or-treating (I hope you're not dressed as some type of slutty nurse, C, although I'll admit you've got the legs for them), handing out candy, maybe a scary movie marathon? _

_But who wants all those crappy forms of entertainment when the real excitement is down by Roseville High (home of the Fighting Pirates; you'd think that their generation would be better at sports, but god, losing 0 to 19?). Well sophomore, Kim Lee's Haunted House to be exact. Want to know where it is? Just because I'm me, I'll tell you:_

The Lee Residence; 4812 Carmichael Avenue North, Roseville, Virginia

_Better hurry, you guys already missed the main event! _

_-Your generous and thoughtful friend_

_P.S. If you get there before 10:00, I'll give you a little reward. Remember, think: _red.

* * *

**Message received at 9:32 PM on Monday, October 31, 2011**

**

* * *

**

**[****Cameron Morgan****] & [****Zachary Goode****]**

In two separate apartment buildings, a woman and a man stared at their own individual computer screens. They felt wary—what with kids doing all their stupid pranks on the police station on Halloween night. It was amazing that either one of them, the top ranking detectives, weren't tired of the "Help! My best friend is missing!" when in fact their best friend was right next to them when they make the prank call.

Usually these tricks didn't get to them, but maybe it was the lewdness and almost carefree tone this email had, maybe it was the fact that there was no return address—that this "carefree" person had been careful enough to block it. It could have been the vagueness of the situation, what happened?

But it didn't really matter—what was done, was what was done. At least, that's what a lot of people would say, but the thing with the star detectives of Roseville—Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode—they go with their gut, and their gut was telling them to get their asses down to that party.

Two detectives dashed to their cars, both revved their engines and jetted to the house, and both couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in their stomachs. _What the hell was happening?_

_

* * *

_

**The Roseville Review**

**A Prank Gone Too Far: A Halloween Murder**

Article written by: Barbara Walters

Tuesday, November 1, 2011

Murder: the killing of another human being. At, what paramedics assume, approximately 9:25 p.m. last night, on Halloween night, Eva Alvarez had been found dead with the backyard of her friend's, Kim Lee's, house, where Eva and Kim had held a Halloween party of sorts. After further examination of the body, it has been found that it was classified as a murder. The body had presented a massive head injury in the skull, causing an aneurysm (an abnormal widening or ballooning of a portion of an artery due to weakness in the wall of the blood vessel), in the head. Because of the brunt of the blow and the size of the aneurysm created, paramedics had said that within approximately 10 minutes Eva would have died or would have lived on with an extreme case of hemorrhage—where large amounts of blood can be lost through natural openings or internal.

Eva Alvarez was a proud member of the Roseville community, known for her work in local charities and volunteering at hospitals. She had attended Roseville High School as one of the new seniors, and for security reasons, there will be no school today. A memorial has been rumored to be set up for Eva by the end of this month, after the funeral. Of the Roseville Police Department (RPD), officers and brothers Dillon and Keith Jones asked the help of both the Roseville Detective Agency (RDA) and the Roseville Crime Investigation Station (RCIS) to find the murderer of Alvarez, both accepting the request.

Top ranked detective Cameron Morgan of the RDA said, "…the security of the citizens of this town and the evidence of the murder are our top priority in this case. The general public will be informed of further information to strengthen their safety. I, myself, will be working with my team with another detective of ranking from the RCIS and the officers to find the culprit." The RCIS has yet to comment on what Detective Morgan had said.

* * *

To: _"Cameron Morgan"_, chameleonmorgan18(at)hotmail, _"Zachary Goode"_, zmgoode(at)gmail

From: [_Unknown_]

Subject: _Extra! Extra! Read all about it!_

_I never really liked The Roseville Review; newspapers aren't my thing. But I must say, I'm impressed Cameron, you sound oh-so-noble in the article. By 'evidence' did you mean my little present for being early at the party? That's right, the girl—Eva, was it?—got a blow to her head by the red hilt of a knife. But after glancing at her pretty little white dress, I couldn't bring myself to use the blade of the knife, who would want blood on that outfit? A blow to the head—very classic and clean, wouldn't you say?_

_Don't worry Zachary, you'll be able to bask in the noble limelight soon enough. Don't get too greedy of it, okay Cameron? I was a little disappointed that you two didn't dress up for Halloween when I saw that you two had showed up. But oh well, there will be more opportunities—that, I promise._

_Ciao, _

_A Friend_

_PS: Happy Halloween, 'til the next holiday, right?_

_

* * *

_

**Message received at 10:39 AM on Tuesday, November 1, 2011**

**

* * *

**

_**(Author's Note): **_Well, okay then. That was creepy for my standards, this story will be very dark compared to my others, so this is for some of the viewers who want a slightly more mature story regarding how the characters act, etc. It will still be rated T; I have no intentions of making it an M rated story. So…yeah. I'm still plotting this story out, but I just wanted to throw this idea out there, you know? Test the waters.

Anyways, if you read my story Ignorance is Bliss, Until You Get Killed then you will already know about the fact that I'm having new ideas for other stories like Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan, The Immortals Series by Alyson Noel, The Clique by Lisi Harrison, Sailor Moon (anime) (this is because my cousin wanted me to write a Sailor Moon fic in her honor so I started reading some of the fics to get the gist of it…now she's got me into it. Dang girl's a disease) and Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen

Other books I might be reading soon: Angel by James Patterson, Beastly by Alex Flinn, and I Am Number Four by Pittacus Lore. Running to Borders tomorrow to buy them, CAN'T WAIT TO READ THEM! :)

Oh yeah, and for the emails like "zmgoode(at)gmail" the 'at' symbol does not appear on published fanfiction, so I apologize for how it looks strange!

Anyways: Keep or Delete? Review to let me know!

-diva


End file.
